Teruki's Date
by weareborntodie
Summary: AN CAFE. Teruki x surpise. The band notice their drummer's been a little too nyappy lately.


Teruki cheerily skipped with a spring in his step to practice that day. The sun was shining warmly as a soft breeze danced through the spring blossom trees. The drummer of An Cafe swung the doors open to the rehersal room happier than usual and sat down on the couch. Kanon was sat in a chair the other side of the room, tongue out and dark bangs covering one eye as he focused deeply on a game on his PSP.  
"Ohayou!" Teruki sang across the room but didn't get a reply just a grunt of annoyance as Kanon crashed the car he was steering.  
Next, the nyappy singer walked in, coffee in hand, smiling brightly as Yuuki followed behind him, listen to JPop music which everyone else in the room could hear through his headphones.  
"Did you finish those lyrics, Teruki?" Miku asked, looking towards the overjoyed drummer.  
"I sure did!" Teruki grinned before looking down to his phone and smiling wider again.  
Miku plopped down next to Kanon in another chair and lifted his bangs up so he could see Kanon's face. "Hi," the shorter man greeted, smiling. Kanon looked up at Miku and smiled slightly. "Good morning" The bassist bowed his head slightly.  
"Whatcha playing, hot stuff?" Miku asked, hugging Kanon. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Miku giggled and smiled again. Kanon shrugged him off.  
"You saw me two days ago" Kanon's face was serious. "Don't try chatting me up, either" he said coldly and Miku made a hurt expression.  
On the other side of the room, Teruki was blushing deeply as he texted quickly on his phone. Yuuki's curiosity was getting the best of him and he bent down nosily to see the text his friend was sending. He only managed to see a little but it was enough to make him wonder aloud. "You have a girlfriend?"  
Teruki tared his eyes away from the screen and to Yuuki. "No!" He said too quickly, blushing a deep crimson.  
"And he does!" Yuuki yelled so loud the others could hear. Miku's head shot up quickly from flirting with Kanon which probably wasn't working anyway.  
"He does what?"  
"Teruki has a-" Teruki jumped up to cover Yuuki's mouth with his own, dropping his phone and it slided across the floor. Miku quickly leaped forwards to get it, knocking Kanon out of the chair in the process. The vocalist landed on top of Kanon in an awkward position and Kanon's eyes went wide but then narrowed angrily.  
"I'm sorry.." Miku said, pouting and putting on his adorable eyes. His small hand reached for Teruki's phone quickly, reading it as fast as he could.  
"You did that on purpose, you little slut" Kanon spat, pushing him away. Miku was too busy reading to hear what the bassist had said and Kanon stormed off, in a mood.  
"Hey, Kanon! Wait up!" Yuuki called, running after him.  
"OMG, Teru-kun has a girlfriend! 'I'll meet you tonight, baby kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss' oooohhh what's her name?" Miku exclaimed and Teruki ran over to him and stole the phone away, pinning the younger down under his strong drummer arms. "How are you so sure my date's a girl?"  
Miku grinned sweetly and gave his friend a friendly hug. "Awwh that's so cute," he lowered his voice, "  
since when have you...you know"  
"I'M NOT!"  
Miku rolled his eyes. "Yeah..yeah and Takuya isn't either- where is Takuya anyway? Hey, Yuuki!"  
Teruki got his phone back and continued texting and smiling again. Miku giggled as he got up to go after Yuuki and Kanon.  
Down the corridor, Kanon sat down with his back slumped against the wall, hands covering his face.  
"What's wrong, Kanon?" Yuuki asked, sitting down next to him. Kanon sighed heavily and looked at Yuuki with an expression which could have meant anything.  
"Why does Miku do that? When we're changing into stage gear he's trying to get in my pants practically and he's always calling me stuff like 'darling', 'sweetheart' and he always fucking says I'm gorgeous and he's always hugging me and always trying to do fanservice with me. It just fucking gets on my nerves! We're band mates, that's all!" Kanon yelled, oblivious to the fact that Miku was standing right in front of him, crying.  
"Yeah well maybe I just want someone to comfort me okay? Yeah Takuya's great but I miss Bou! Me and him had...we had something really special! I crave affection off of you, Kanon! I know that I won't fucking get it off Yuuki or Takuya or even Teruki! I'm not trying to seduce you, I just," he paused, sobbing uncontrollably now, "want you to hold me and tell me everything'll be alright, okay? I...I want Bo-" Miku's words were hushed by Kanon's arm wrapping around him, embracing him in warmth.  
"I'm sorry...I just," Kanon held him tighter, "thought you really did fancy me"  
Miku laughed, "No offence, I like boys but you're not my type, Kanon...I just miss Bou so much..."  
Yuuki smiled at the couple in front of him. They looked so sweet. "I'm going back to check on Teruki and maybe we could get some music going?" Miku and Kanon nodded and answered at the same time, "We'll be there in a minute". They looked at eachother and laughed happily.  
Back in the studio, Teruki was still bright red and Takuya had arrived. The guitarist was blushing as he drinking coffee and smiling shyly towards Teruki who smiled back to him.  
"Takuya!" Yuuki greeted his best friend, "Where have you been?" Takuya blushed and looked down, avoiding the keyboardist's eyes.  
"Planning a date...I can't wait until it" Takuya's heart started beating a thousand times faster and he suddenly felt nervous. Teruki found this irresitibly adorable and went over and held his hand affectionatley.  
"And neither can I" Teruki sealed their lips with a sweet kiss.re...


End file.
